


Product of the Traits

by KnightPalladin



Series: POTT - Product of the Traits [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightPalladin/pseuds/KnightPalladin
Summary: Virgil finds out he's having Roman's baby, and it's an adorable adventure to get there.Note-This fanfiction was written quite a long time ago, likely before the sides names were released.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: POTT - Product of the Traits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179014
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ages in this story are kinda all over the place.  
> So because Thomas was born with Logic and Morality, they are both 27, the same age as Thomas.  
> Prince is 26 because when Thomas is 1 he starts watching Disney and stuff.  
> And I feel like because Anxiety is Thomas' emo teen phase and he was manifested late in Thomas' teen years, he himself is a teen. So Anxiety is 18 or 19, I don't know yet.  
> Logic: 27  
> Morality(Dad): 27  
> Prince: 26  
> Anxiety: 18
> 
> But they dont age so when the time frames happen, they're all the same age still. They age when they want to for the sake of the future story.
> 
> **Heads up! I, the person formatting and posting this, did not write this story. However, the person who did write it gave me permission and made this account specifically for the fic.**

**ANXIETY P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling as heavy as lead. Sitting up in my bed, I knew today was going to be a bad day. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was pulsing, tying itself in knots. I ran my hands over my aching abdomen and stood up, walking towards my mirror. Picking up my comb, I was about to brush my hair when I thought to myself, 'Why fake it? You feel like crap, you might as well look like crap.' I decided to just walk to the kitchen and get some breakfast. I wasn't hungry, but I thought maybe eating would help me feel better.

When I entered the kitchen, Morality greeted me but noticed my appearance and frowned. I just continued walking as he asked me what was up with me. As I went to grab the corn flakes from the cabinet, he grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"Hey. you know what could take that grimace off your face?" he asked. I just stared at him blankly.

"A nice plate of scrambled eggs and bacon!" and before I could stop him, he had already cracked the egg into the pan. I didn't think I could stomach scrambled eggs, or greasy bacon. I just wanted my plain cornflakes with nothing on them so it didn't make me sicker. So I grabbed the box off the shelf and poured the cereal before he could stop me.

"Are you that hungry? A bowl of cereal, eggs AND bacon?" he looked surprised. I shook my head.

"Then who is that cereal for?" I shoved a spoonful into my mouth.  
He frowned, "Oh..." he looked down sadly.

"I already have breakfast going though. I was making it just for you. I guess I'll have to find someone else." He turned back to his pan slowly. I felt bad. I'm supposed to be rude as I am Anxiety, but that was harsh, even for me.

"What are you making, dad?" A voice said from the doorway. My boyfriend, Prince walked in looking as sharp as always despite it being 6 in the morning. Sometime I don't get this boy.

"Eggs and bacon... For Anxiety but he decided he didn't want any and made his own breakfast." Morality sighed, and turned back to the pan.

"Anxiety!" Prince exclaimed, turning to me, "Morality is making you breakfast! You can't just turn it down, that's so rude!"

"Sorry." I mumbled and continued eating my cereal. A cramp spasmed through my stomach but somehow I held myself together. Too well apparently because it went unnoticed by my usually attentive boyfriend. He kept on scolding me.

"Don't 'sorry' me. You need to apologize to him." Princey said, pointing to Morality, who is facing us again.

"That won't be necess-" he began but I cut him off.

"No, it is. I'm sorry, dad. I don't feel good and I took it out on you. I just wanted something light for my stomach and I could have handled that better and said something. But I didn't, and I'm sorry." I could feel the tears welling up, whether it was guilt or pain, I couldn't tell. I closed my eyes, willing the tears (and pain) to go away.

"Anxiety, you're sick?" Morality turned off the stove and threw the now burnt eggs in the trash. (Shame, not paying attention and wasting eggs.) I nodded, keeping my eyes closed.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me." I felt the cereal bowl being taken from my grasp and heard it being set on the counter.  
Prince stepped in closer and put one hand on my stomach, the other wiping my tears away.

"You still don't feel well? It's been two weeks though..."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Morality went into full dad mode. "Sit down, kiddo."

He guided me to the chair, pulling me away from my Prince. I mean, we were in the same room but still. Now I'm not in his arms. Sad bean. The sudden wave of pain that went through my entire abdomen sent me curling in on myself. I would have fell on the floor if it wasn't for Prince grabbing my shoulders. Morality panicked.

"I should go get Logic!" he was about to run out of the kitchen but slammed into the smart trait instead.

"Get me for what?" Logic asked.

Prince yelped in surprise as he didn't notice Logic, and squeezed my shoulders too hard which made me groan.

"Sorry, Love." Prince rubbed my shoulders. Logic was about to ask what was happening but Morality already started in.

"Anxiety'sstomachhurtsandhedoesn'tfeelgoodandhedidn'twanteggsandIdon'tknowhowtofixit!!" he near shouts. Logic just looked to me for clarification, as he didn't understand Morality's rant.

"I'm not okay. My stomach hurts." I groan out.

"Well first we need to figure out the cause of the problem so we can work towards finding a solution that will resolve the inital situation."  
'No duh, Logic you clueless moron.' I thought to myself. Wow, I need to stop. He's just trying to help. But I can't help it right now, it hurts.

"Anxiety!" Oh crap. Did I say that out loud.

"What?" I asked. Oh, I didn't say it out loud clearly, or Prince would have yelled at me. He was just trying to get my attention.

"Did you over eat candy or something old?" he asked.

"N-no. It's been hurting for two weeks."  
Logic physically face palmed. I hope it hurt.

"Okay, let's get you to your room first, Anx."

Prince and Morality put my arms around their shoulders and we started walking to my room, Logic trailing behind. We got halfway when my stomach lurched again. I knew it was the end game this time. I turned back, almost running into Logic, and ran to the bathroom we had just barely passed.

**Technically, this is chapter two, but like this was written on wattpad so i'm doubling up chapters**

**3rd P.O.V**

Anxiety broke away and turned back to the bathroom they had just barely passed, almost knocking over Logic in the process. Anxiety managed to drop in front if the toilet and lift the lid before he started gagging. He gripped the seat as he tried to hold back. The sick boy flinched when he felt arms reach around him, unzipping his jacket. Before he could protest, the jacket was halfway off.

"Trust me, kiddo. You're going to want this off by the time you're finished." Morality said gently.

He pulled it the rest of the way off and tossed it on the counter, revealing Anxietys pale skin and black Pulse t-shirt. Anxiety heard two people walking away as he shoved his head into the toilet bowl, stopped fighting the inevitable, and retched. He felt Morality behind him, two legs on either side of him.

Morality held Anxiety's bangs and rubbed his back softly. After five minute of throwing up his stomach lining and then some, he managed to take a few shaky breaths.

"I'm so sick of this, it hurts." he leaned back to rest against Morality's chest. "Where's Prince?"

"He went with Logic to get stuff and get your room ready for you to lay down." Morality explaned. He moved his hand from Anxietys back to his stomach but pulled back, terrified when Anxiety whimpered.

"Does it really hurt that bad, that it hurts to even touch it?" Anxiety shook his head.

"No, I'm gonna puke again." he said he leaned forward and started heaving again.

Over the next twenty minutes, Morality continued to hold Anxietys bangs and rub his stomach, feeling worse everytime he felt the younger boys muscles twitch. Another ten minutes was spent gagging and coughing before Anxiety's insides felt it had gotten rid of anything it possibly could. They sat in silence for a few minutes other than Anxietys harsh breathing.

"Alright," the two on the floor jumped at Logics voice. "Let's get you into bed."

Logic and Prince carefully pulled him up by his arms, Morality pushing up on his lower back to help him keep balance. He washed his mouth out and they left the bathroom.

"Thank you." he whispered. Prince smiled, Anxiety wasn't usually good with manners so 'thank you' was rare.

They finished the last few feet to his room. Morality opened the black wooden door that was covered in band posters and picture quotes. When they stepped in side, Morality and Logic gasped. Neither of the two had ever seen Anxietys room. It wasn't all completely dark and black (like everyone in the mind had thought.) It was a simple room with white carpet, a black rug at the end of a galaxy themed bed and a window looking out over a city view.

It was impossible to tell what color the walls were due to every single one being filled with band posters, paintings, and pictures of all of them. They knew Anxiety liked taking pictures, but assumed he just deleted them or saved them for blackmail. But in reality, he printed them off and out them all of his wall in a giant family collage. It warmed Moralitys heart to know that Anxiety loved them enough to want pictures of them.

Anxiety fell on his neatly made bed and curled up, hugging his abused middle. Logic shook his head and pulled Anxiety away from himself as Morality spoke.

"Now, I know you don't feel good but-"

"Well." Morality looked at Logic, who had interrupted him.

"What?"

"The correct term is he doesn't feel WELL." Logic pushed his glasses into place and folded his arms.

"Shut up, Logan." Anxiety groaned.

"ANYWAAAYS," Morality cut in, "I know you don't feel WELL," he looked at Logic who nodded in approval, "but you need to lay back for a bit."

"Whyyyy?" he tried to curl back up but Prince intervened by placing a heating pad on Anxietys stomach. He instantly stopped and relaxed a bit.

"You should get some rest, kiddo."

"Yes, and we will try to figure out what is wrong when you wake up." Logic agreed with Morality. (That's a first.)

"I'll stay with you." Prince offered. Well, not so much 'offered' more like demanded as Anxiety didn't have a choice. His boyfriend was staying whether he liked it or not. Logic and Morality left the room, shutting the door.

Prince took off his prince coat to reveal a plain white t-shirt. He laid on the bed and put an arm around Anxietys shoulders, the other locking hands with Anxietys, resting on the ill traits middle. They sat in silence, not sleeping, just trying to relax first. At some point, Prince spoke up.

"Soooo... You're wearing that Pulse shirt I got you as a gag joke?" he smirked.

"Please don't say 'gag.'"


	2. Chapter 2

** ANXIETY P.O.V. **

_I woke up, unable to breathe properly. Why? Smoke filled my lungs. I sat up in my bed in a state of panic. Go figure, I mean I am Anxiety.. Fire had engulfed my bedroom walls, burning my paintings. posters, and pictures of Prince (and the others but not as seemingly bad as the ones of Prince.) Prince. I need to find him._

_I jumped from the bed and slammed my door open, running into the fire filled hallway. I checked Princes room next door, nothing. I checked every room until there was one left, the living room. Every room was filled with flames._

_I ran into the living room and dropped to my knees at what I saw. No no no no no no! I balled up, tightening the draw strings on my jacket as I put the hood over my face to block out the image. No no no no no NO NO NO! This isn't happening! It can't be happening._

_I pinched myself to wake myself up. It didn't work. This is happening. I was staring into the eyes of Prince, lying on the floor. His throat was slit, red liquid pouring from his throat._

_"Anxiety?" I heard a whisper that seemed far off. Far away, not even loud enough to be in the room._

"Anx." I heard my name being whispered as I laid in the burning flames next to my dead Prince. It sounded as if it was miles **(Chronicles)** away.

"Anx.." The voice whispered again, but it seemed to grow closer than before.

What's the point? The love of my life is gone.

"Anxiety." My love was gone, soon I will be too. Why weren't the flames burning me? The voice was much louder, like it was right inside my unstable head. Why did it sound so familiar?

"ANNIE WAKEUP!" I shot out of my dream state, puffing for breathe, tears colliding with my pale skin and smearing my white foundation. I realized where I was, on my bed in Princes lap.

"You had a nightmare. You're alright, Love. It was just a dream." Prince ran a hand through my sweaty, matted hair. I began to stutter out about the dream, how my biggest fear was real for what felt like hours.

Prince kept his mouth shut and listened intently. When I finished, he had a determined look on his face.

"I will vanquish any monster to come between us!" he said, speaking a tad bit loudly. I knew I had to tease him.

"Well, Logic considers me a monster, how will you save me from myself?" I smirked. He said nothing, just laid back against my obsessive amount if black pillows and pulled me with him.

He pressed gently on my heating pad and began to 'save me', meaning his voice started to come out in the tune of a melody from my favorite band.

_"These wounds don't seem to heal, this pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cry, I'll wipe away all of your tears.  
When you scream, I'll fight away all of your fears.  
And I'll hold your hand through all of these years.  
Cause you still haaaave...  
Aaaaall of meeeee..." he faded out slowly, and kissed the top of my head._

"I love you.." I said softly, scared to ruin the moment.

"I love-" my door opened.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Logic walked in with Morality.

"Yeah..." I said, quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Logic sat down on my bed next to me, checking for a fever that wasn't there.

"Still hurts. Not as much as before, but there's definitely cramping." I grabbed Princes hand and started playing with the hem of his sweater sleeve.

It was a white sweater with a black crown on in the middle of the torso and pale golden wings protruding from the crown that I had gotten him for Christmas.

"Well, if you'll let me -I know you don't like to be touched- I need to check for a sign of bruising, broken ribs, abnormally large bumps, etc."

"O..Okay." I really didn't like being touched, but I needed to know.

"Alright, I need you to lay back and take your shirt off for me." Logic said, gently but seemingly awkward.

"You could at least ask me to dinner first." I teased as I did what I was told.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

Morality took the heating pad that was under my shirt as Logic began to prod and poke at my middle.

"Does that hurt?" he would ask occasionally. None of it did, but there was more pressure when he pressed right under my belly button.

"Nothing on the outside seems wrong other than it feeling more firm than it should be considering you don't work out," he sighed, seemingly at a loss. I laid my head on Princes shoulder.

"Great, so I just get to keep feeling like this." I whimpered, despite myself.

"Not exactly, I know one thing we can still do." Logic cleaned off his glasses on his shirt. "But we need to go outside the mind space and visit Thomas."

"I don't know if I can teleport on my own while feeling like this." I told him.

"I'll teleport with you." Prince said to me. I shook my head.

"That will take too much energy from you." he just shrugged.

"I will eat a snack before we go then." I knew I wasn't talking him out of it.

"Okay.. Fine, let me fix my hair, you go eat." We got up, he went to eat and I went to my mirror. I looked worse than I did this morning due to not brushing my hair. It was in knots now.

I fixed my hair, brushing out the tangles and decided to fixed my eyeshadow since Princey wasn't back yet. If I have the chance, why not take it? As I was applying my soul-black eyeshadow, I realized Morality and Logic were staring at me in... What was that? Awe? Interest? Confusion? I sighed and stared at them through my mirror.

"What?" I asked.

"We've just never seen the actual process of you putting that on before." Logic explained. I went to Morality, he looked confused.

With the straightest face I could muster,

"Boop!" I said as I booped his nose with my eyeshadow stick (I'm not sure what it's called), leaving a spot of black eyeshadow. I went back to my black vanity and put on some eyeliner to finish my look off. When I turned back, they were still staring at me, befuddled.

"What even, Anxiety?"

"Why not?" I shot back. Prince came in and put an arm around my waist. I set my eyeliner down and looked towards him.

"Alright, let's figure out if I'm dying."


End file.
